


The Elf

by keepingforthelonely



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christen loves elves, Christmas AU, F/F, Fluff, Tobin is an elf, happy holigays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingforthelonely/pseuds/keepingforthelonely
Summary: “Wait, so you’re asking me to let you take my kids to the mall just so you can talk to a hot chick?” Sydney asks in disbelief.“Well, not quite crudely like that, but basically, yes.”---Or, the one in which Christen uses kids as an excuse to talk to the adorable elf photographer at the mall.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181
Collections: Preathfics Winter 2020 Collection





	The Elf

Why, oh why did Christen think it would be a good idea to bring Charlie to take pictures with Santa on a Saturday afternoon? Alex had asked her to babysit for the weekend, while she and Servando had a weekend-long date at a winery, and Christen had jumped at the opportunity. She hadn’t spent much time with the newborn yet, and she wanted to make the most of it. Of course, first, she had to ask Alex if she could take the baby to see Santa, since this was her first Christmas. Alex said yes, because they had already done a family Christmas photoshoot, but Christen wanted pictures of her with Charlie and Santa. So, here she is. Saturday afternoon, two weeks before Christmas, the mall packed with children waiting in line to see Santa and ask him for gifts.

She’s been in line for about an hour, with probably another hour to go, and Charlie is starting to get fussy. She has already eaten and gotten changed, but apparently she doesn’t enjoy staying in one spot for long. Charlie is a peaceful baby, but she always needs to be on the move if she is awake.

Christen looks to the woman in front of her, taking care of three children that are running around wreaking havoc. No, she won’t do. She turns and looks at the one behind her, seeming to be a grandmother with her granddaughter.

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, but this one needs to walk a while. Would you be so kind as to hold my place in line for me? I won’t be long.”

“Of course not, dear. Go ahead.”

Christen thanks the older woman, leaves Charlie’s stroller in line and starts walking with the little girl in her arms. Soon enough, Charlie is quiet, enjoying the movement, the noise, and all the colorful things around her.

Eventually, Christen returns to her place in line. About half an hour later she is finally close enough to get their pictures taken when someone taps her shoulder. She looks up just to see an incredibly cute elf staring back at her with big brown eyes and a dashing smile.

“Hi, I’m Tobin. I’ll be your elf for the day.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Elf for the day! All the parents with newborn babies are provided this service. We offer clothes for them to wear, red noses, antlers, whatever you want, we have it! And we know babies can be quite difficult, so we also have a room where we can go and make them calmer so you’ll get a great first year Christmas photo with your daughter.”

“My daughter? Oh! No, no. Charlie is just my best friend’s daughter. I just love her and Christmas so much that I just had to bring her today so I could have this memory for myself. I mean, who doesn’t like to take pictures with a stranger with a fake beard, who happens to like kids more than any logical person, right?” Who is she right now, and why is she rambling so much? Christen decides not to talk for the rest of the day.

Tobin stares at the ‘not-mom’ a little longer than she should, until she finally replies, “Haha, right. Well, anyway, if you come with me we can get started. I’ll show you the deals we offer and what kinds of pictures we can take.”

“Great! We will look awesome, won’t we, Charlie? Aren’t you excited to see Santa again?” Charlie doesn’t seem interested at all but keeps staring at the elf’s hat.

Tobin leads them to a tent just to the left of the line, and Christen is glad that it’s cozy but still has a great Christmas setting, with the big Santa chair, a few Christmas trees with beautiful ornaments and lights, and some fake snow on the floor. Tobin shows Christen all the props they have, and Christen lets Charlie pick the costume – pick as in, lets her crawl towards the one that attracts her eyes the most – which coincidentally or not – is an elf costume. Tobin is elated, to say the least.

“She’s got a thing for elves. Who can blame her?” Christen can’t believe she actually uttered those words. What happened to her plans of not talking when standing next to the cute elf? But Tobin just laughs it off.

“Of course she would, elves are the best!” She seems oblivious, and Christen couldn’t be happier.

“Do you wanna take a picture just the two of you while we wait for Brad?”

“Who’s Brad?”

“Oh, sorry. That’s the guy playing Santa.”

“Santa is called Brad? Huh. That just ruined the Christmas magic for me.”

“Yeah, actually he’s not even that old and doesn’t have a beard or gray hair. Our makeup budget is just that good. But anyway, sit with her on the chair and I’ll snap a few pics before he comes in.”

“Great! This will make Alex super jealous.”

Tobin takes a few pictures with just the two girls, directing them a little, making sure that Charlie is looking at the camera. Charlie being the easy baby that she is, smiles and laugh and she couldn’t be more adorable if she tried.

“These pictures are gonna be dope! You two are great models.” Tobin says while looking straight into Christen’s eyes and Christen tries not to get her hopes up. Soon, fake Santa Brad walks in and the moment is gone. Tobin takes pictures of the three of them, Santa holding Charlie, who loved to pull his beard out, with Christen by their side.

“So your package comes with 5 printed pictures, which you can grab at the cashier in a few minutes. But, between you and me, I can send you all the pictures we took if you gave me your number.”

“No, no, I wouldn’t ask you to do that, Tobin. I can pay for them.”

“I’m sure you can, but you don’t have to pay for all of them,” She looks sincere while looking deep into Christen’s eyes, and steps a little closer. “This is my work, my pictures, I wanna give some of them to you.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to lose your job.” Christen is close enough to see the freckles on the photographer’s cheeks and has to fight the urge to kiss her right here and now.

“I’m sure.” Tobin takes a step back and reaches for her wallet and takes out a business card, “Here’s my number. Just text me if you change your mind. Or, you know, just want to talk. I gotta go now, duty calls. Hope to see you again!” Tobin winks and leaves the tent to talk to the next baby in line. Christen stares as the tent flap closes behind her, and she can’t help wondering if Tobin was simply being professional, or if there was something more motivating her actions.

  


xxx

  


The next day, after Alex passes by her house to pick Charlie up, Christen is nervously thinking about the adorable elf she met at the mall. Was Tobin just being a nice person? Should she text her? Was she misreading the situation? Did she give every client free pictures? Christen had felt something yesterday, something she normally shouldn’t be feeling towards a person in a stupid elf costume. But the way that Tobin stared at her, the light touches on her arm when she was arranging their poses for the pictures…it had felt like more than just the usual photographer/client interaction. But Tobin didn’t say anything that would indicate otherwise, really. Christen is just hopeful and reading too much into it. But she does want the other pictures, so she gets over her fear and after a few deleted message, she sends one that seems just flirty enough to not be too clear.

[Christen]: Hey, I don’t know if you remember me, it’s Christen from yesterday’s shoot. With the elf baby? You told me to get in touch in case I wanted the pictures. So here’s my number, do with it what you will. ;)

After she pushes send she regrets that last line immediately. Instead of waiting for a response, Christen does her daily meditation session. When she’s done she hears her phone’s notification.

[Tobin]: Of course I remember you. You are very memorable. I’ll send you the link to the pictures so you can download them.

“I’m very memorable? What does that even mean?” Christen speaks to absolutely no one. Memorable can be either good or bad. She hopes it’s the former. She clicks on the link Tobin attached and spends a few minutes going through the pictures. As expected, they’re wonderful, and Charlie looks adorable. She picks the one where Charlie is kind of hugging her back and sends it to Alex right away.

[Christen]: Thanks so much, these pictures are perfect! Are you sure you don’t want any form of payment?

[Tobin]: They are, aren’t they? The models made my job a lot easier. And no, consider them my Christmas present to you.

[Christen]: You don’t know me well enough to give me a gift. Please, let me repay you somehow.

[Tobin]: You’ve got a point there. How about this: next time you go to the mall you can buy me a coffee?

[Christen]: Sounds great!

  


xxx

  


“Please Amy, let me take the boys to take some pictures with Santa at the mall. I’ll bring them back before 6.” Christen is walking around her own kitchen, trying to come up with an excuse to bring her friend’s kids to the mall for the afternoon.

“But why, Christen? We already took all the Santa pictures we needed. And the mall is super busy these days. I don’t understand why you’re insisting so much.”

“Okay, fine. So here’s the thing..”

“Ha! I knew there was something. You’re never this excited to go to the mall with my kids when I ask you.”

“Shut up. So, I went there the other day with Charlie and I met this elf.”

“A real elf?”

“Yes, Amy, I want to go out with a real-life Legolas. No, she’s one of the photographers there who just happens to look adorable in an elf costume. And she told me we could get coffee if I went there again, but I don’t want it to be obvious that I’m going there just to see her. Hence, the kids.”

“Oh, I see. So you want to use my kids to get laid.”

“Ew, don’t put it like that. And no, she would not be a one night stand, I don’t think.”

“Is she really worth a few hours in line and battling the mall crowd?”

“Yeah, she seems to be.”

“Fine, then. Only if they agree to it, and you’ll be the one asking them. I already had to deal with a breakdown today.”

Of course the boys agreed on the spot. Christen was their favorite aunt, and she promised them ice cream.

“Ryan, stay in line and hold Luke’s hand. I’ll be gone just a minute.” Christen can see Tobin just a few feet away. She walks towards her, her heart beating, waits for her to finish talking to another client, and then says, “Hi, remember me?”

“Christen! I’m so glad to see you. I told you already, I couldn’t forget those eyes even if I tried.” That statement makes Christen’s confidence grow a little. “Watcha doing here?”

“I brought my friend’s kids to take some pictures. Thought you could be the one taking them, again?”

“Of course! I just have a couple of clients waiting for me, but once I’m done, I’ll come get you guys.”

Christen buys the boys some churros in the meantime, and they’re almost done eating when Tobin comes over to call them.

“Hi, guys, my name is Tobin, the elf. Are you excited to take some pictures today?”

This time the “photoshoot” is in front of everyone and not inside the tent, since Ryan and Luke aren’t babies. So the setting isn’t as intimate, but Christen does notice Tobin looking at her a bit more than she should.

“Alright, you guys did a great job! Your pictures, as usual, will be ready at the cashier.”

“Thanks so much. And I believe I owe you a coffee?”

“Nah, I was joking. You don’t own me anything.”

Christen puts her hand on Tobin’s arm. “Please, let me. Let’s go grab a drink, if you can take a break.”

Tobin looks down at the hand in her arm, then looks up and smiles her trademark smile back at Christen, looking into her eyes. “Alright, let’s go.” Tobin lets her boss know she’s out for her 20 minute break, and the groups heads to the food court.

Finding a table is a difficult task, but once they do, Christen buys them both a gingerbread latte and ice cream for the boys.

“So, what do you actually do as a job?”

“I’m an elf, duh.” Tobin points at her hat, and Christen bursts out laughing.

“Mean Girls reference. You deserve another drink just for that.”

“I mean, that is the best comedy movie ever made. But anyway, I’m a real life photographer, really. I’m just starting my studio, and I don’t have many clients yet. This gig helps me pay the bills for a couple of months, and to get new clients as well.” Christen hopes Tobin isn’t talking to her just to get herself a new client.

“Really? That’s such a cool thing to do as a living. What kind of pictures do you take?”

“Mainly portraits, because that’s what gives photographers their salary. But what I really like to do is just going out and taking random pictures of people going on about their lives, showing who they truly are, and not when they’re trying to be beautiful for the camera. I like the raw feeling of looking at a person working at a job their job, or smiling at their kids in the park. What about you?”

“I’m a soccer player. Not as exciting as your job.”

“A soccer player? Are you shitting me?”

“No? Is something wrong with that?”

“No! No, absolutely not. I’m just a huge soccer fan! Do you really play professionally? Where do you play?”

“Oh good! Yes, right now I play for Manchester United, in England. Unfortunately I got a torn Achilles last month, so I’m out for about two more months recovering. I decided to come home for my treatment and the holidays.”

“Manchester United? You’re telling me I’m talking to an actual Red Devil player? That is so dope.” Christen smiles. “Although if you were an Arsenal player, that would have made just you about a hundred times cooler. But I’ll let it slide.”

“You’re an Arsenal fan, I take it?”

“Gooner through and through. I’m saving up some money to go seem them play at the Emirates next year.”

“Well, if you’re ever there, come and watch us women play, too. Arsenal has a pretty strong team, we only beat them once.”

“Of course, I would love to! I’ve never watched their games, which I know, is very unfeminist of me, but I’ve seen their Instagram posts a few times. It’s just never on my TV, so it just slips right out of my mind.”

“Yeah, I get that. That’s what we’ve been trying to change, you know? If the game isn’t on TV, people aren’t going to watch it. And then they say women’s soccer isn’t profitable. Well, if people don’t know that it even exists, how is it going to be profitable?”

“You’re absolutely right.” They continue talking while Ryan and Luke eat their ice cream. After a while, Tobin glances at her watch, then straightens in her seat.

“Shoot, it’s already two minutes past my break. This is what I get for getting distracted by you.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I completely lost track of time.”

“Don’t worry about it. I had a great time. Maybe we can do it again? Like, in a more intimate setting and not in a food court with about a thousand other people?”

“Yeah, I would love that.” Christen replies with a genuine smile on her face. Maybe she wasn’t reading into Tobin’s earlier actions as much as she thought she was.

“Great, I can’t wait. See you soon, Christen.” Tobin hugs her and leaves. It was quick, but enough for Christen to get a taste of what the other woman feels like against her.

  


xxx

  


Christen didn’t expect to hear from Tobin so soon, but when the photographer invited her to take Christmas pictures with her dogs after the mall was closed, how could Christen say no?

“Oh my god, your dogs are the cutest! Aren’t you the cutest, little girl?” Tobin says as soon as she meets Christen and her dogs in the parking lot, crouching down on her knees to pet them.

“This is Morena and Khaleesi. They’re very happy to meet you.”

“I’m glad, I’m very happy to meet them, too.”

Tobin leads them inside the mall. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. Are we even allowed to be here at this hour?” Christen asks.

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t invite you here if we were breaking the law. We’re allowed to stay until midnight to clean up and set stuff up for the next day. And today we had pet day at the mall, so inviting you for a session was just the next logical step.”

“Well, I’m glad you thought of me and my girls.”

“You were very excited while talking about your dogs the other day, so I thought you would love doing a shoot of just them.”

“And you were right.” Christen looks at Tobin, and all she thinks is how much she wants to kiss the other woman.

Tobin leads them to a raised set, with fake snow, toys, and a large red and gold bed where the dogs can sit or lay down to get their pictures taken.

It’s a whole process, trying to make the dogs settle down and stop sniffing every square inch of the set, and Tobin snaps a few shots while Christen attempts it. When Morena and Khaleesi finally settle down, Tobin takes several pictures while Christen stands by her side, calling for them, trying to make them look at the camera.

“This is a tougher job than taking pictures with kids, isn’t it?”

“It might be, but it’s much more adorable.”

When Tobin is satisfied with the pictures, Christen asks, “Could we take a few pictures of all of us?”

“Yes, of course. Let me just set up the timer.”

Tobin joins them once she’s done. “Okay, now smile, girls.”

The dogs start getting more agitated, and Christen lets them leave the platform to walk around a bit, trusting they won’t pee everywhere.

“Thanks so much for doing this. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

“It’s my pleasure. I won’t lie and pretend like I didn’t have ulterior motives.”

“Oh? You don’t invite all your clients to come to the mall after hours?”

“Only the ones with cute dogs and beautiful eyes.” Christen catches her breath and stares into Tobin’s eyes. She starts leaning in, feeling the photographer’s breath against her own, when they’re interrupted by a sudden loud sound. They both jump and turn around to see what happened, just in time to see Morena trying to get a plushie Mickey Mouse that is hanging from a tree branch, a tree that is now laying horizontally on the ground.

  


xxx

  


After their almost-kiss the other day, Christen can’t get Tobin out of her thoughts, so she decides to be the one to take the next step this time. She just needs to find another kid, so she calls the one person she knows will not mind being away from hers for a bit.

“Wait, so you’re asking me to let you take my kids to the mall just so you can talk to a hot chick?” Sydney asks in disbelief.

“Well, not quite crudely like that, but basically, yes.”

“Great! You can come by around 4 and they’ll be ready. Mama needs a break! Don’t come back before 8, or you’ll find us in a not-so-PG situation.”

Christen cringes at that but thanks her friend for helping her out.

Taking Cassius and Roux to the mall proves to be a tougher task than the other days. Cassius is the most lovable kid, but he does not like rules and, just like his mom, loves running around and getting into mischief.

“Cassius, please stop trying to open these presents. They’re all fake.”

“But why do they put them under the tree, then? If they’re under the tree, they should be gifts.”

“I agree, honey, but these are just for decoration. We’re gonna get in trouble if you keep doing that.”

Suddenly Cassius takes off running again, this time towards the center of the mall, where all the Santa stuff is going on. Christen hurries along to chase him, while holding a restless Roux in her arms, who apparently does not like her stroller that much.

“Cassius, come back! Don’t you dare touch those!” Too little too late. Cassius has already grabbed a box wrapped to look like a present, and he starts running around Christen, yelling, “I won a gift from Santa! I won a gift from Santa!”

“Cas-“ Christen starts when she hears her name being called by a familiar voice.

“Christen? Are you stalking me?” At this moment, Cassius isn’t looking where he’s going, and suddenly he crashes into Tobin’s elf legs and falls on his back.

“Hey there, buddy, you alright?” Tobin scoots down and asks the little boy.

“Did I die? Are you really an elf? Am I in Santa’s workshop?”

“Nope, sorry, little dude. You’re still in LA.” She helps the kid get up and turns to Christen, who is looking rather embarrassed at the whole situation, while still rocking Roux on her arms. “So, this isn’t another attempt to talk to me again, is it?”

“What? No! I just needed to bring these little devils to see Santa. Can’t you see they’re lovely to be around?” She fakes, and keeps rocking Roux back and forth in her arms, trying to calm the little girl down a bit.

“You could have just called, you know? Or texted. I would have answered.”

“But then I wouldn’t see you. Where’s the fun in that?” She knows that didn’t make sense at all, but from Tobin’s smile, she said the right thing.

“Well, then, I am very glad you came. Though my co-worker may not be as much.” Tobin says, and Christen is confused for a second until she followed Tobin’s line of sight and sees Cassius talking to another employee, this one dressed like Rudolph, and asking if he can squeeze his red nose.

“This boy, I swear, he got all the bad traits from his mom.” Christen goes after him and grabs his hand. “Cassius, please, give auntie Chris just one minute.”

“Well, I can see you’ve got your hands full. I don’t wanna distract you from them.”

“Oh no, please. I need to keep them for a few hours more, or I’ll never hear the end of it. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to spend some time with us? We’re going to the play area so Cas can burn off some of his energy, we would love to have you.”

“Yeah, that would be dope! I clock out in about 30 minutes. Can I meet you there, then?”

“Yes, absolutely. See you then.” Tobin hugs her unexpectedly and Christen feels her knees get weak for a few seconds. It might be due to carrying around a baby and running after a 4-year-old for almost an hour, but she’s sure it’s because of the other woman.

Tobin shows up 35 minutes later with a big smile on her face and three Starbucks cups. “Hey, there! I brought us some coffee and hot cocoa for the little guy.”

“Thanks! Sugar is just what he needs right now, I’m sure.”

Thankfully Cassius is busy in the ball pit, making him the employees’ problem for a while. And Roux is finally asleep in her stroller. “Should we sit over there?” Christen points to a bench just a few feet away, thankful that it gives them a bit of privacy, just behind a fake tree.

They sit just close enough for Christen to feel the other woman’s body heat near her. Tobin isn’t wearing her elf costume anymore, and Christen takes this moment to really look at her outfit, a pair of white slacks, blue Nikes and a black button down shirt that fits her just right. Christen’s mouth is suddenly dry.

“Thanks so much for the coffee boost. I really needed it.”

“Yeah, I figured. So, who are they, and why are you with yet another set of kids?”

“Well, this is Roux, and that little devil is Cassius. They’re my friend Sydney’s kids. I invited them for an afternoon here. Thought we could have some fun.”

“I can see you’re having loads of fun.”

“Yeah, they can be a bit much, but they’re so adorable.”

“I love how you love kids. I love my nieces as well; I wish I could see them more often. Seeing you with them makes me miss them, especially during this time of the year.”

“Are they all back in Jersey?”

“Yeah, most of my family is still there. But I’ll be there on Christmas Eve, so it’s not too far out now.”

Christen takes a deep breath, “I gotta be honest, I did have a reason to bring them to this mall today.”

“Oh really? I had no idea.” Tobin replies with a smug smile on her face.

“Well, you see. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? I mean, it’s totally cool if not and if I misread the whole thing, please don’t feel like you have to accept it.”

“Christen?” Christen looks up, only to be met with beautiful hazel eyes staring back at her. “Stop rambling.” Tobin says while she guides Christen’s chin up and kisses her lips just slightly. “I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you. I’ve wanted to since I laid my eyes on you for the first time.” Tobin flashes her that big toothy smile, and Christen can’t seem to hold herself back and kisses her deeply, not caring a bit about their surroundings or any audience they might have.

It’s even better than she imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to preathfics for setting this up, and to superdupergust for being my beta and pushing me to write this faster (even though I didn't).   
> Let me know what you think. Happy holigays!


End file.
